Miedo
by carbonaraspaghetti
Summary: ¿Podrán volver a sentir miedo piratas de tal paciencia? Este fic participa en el reto Las Pesadillas de Moria del foro Bajo la Misma Bandera


El terror era una de esas cosas que apasionaban a Robin. Amaba todo lo que fuese truculento, de los pies a la cabeza. Desde el gore hasta las historias espirituales; cualquiera que comprendiese ese estilo la haría divertirse indefinidamente. Era una afición que mantenía más bien en secreto, aunque a veces la hacía salir un poco a flote; haciendo que Usopp le gritara "ceniza" o algo parecido.

Estando dos años separada de sus nakamas, tuvo que reprimir este hobbie aún más, pues no quería quedar mal ante altos cargos de la Armada Revolucionaria; y mucho menos ante el padre y el hermano de su capitán. Sin embargo, aún conservaba las pesadillas, esas que, sin mucho sentido, la hacían sentir completa noche tras noche. No le asustaban, ni se despertaba gritando del miedo; ella disfrutada siendo atacada por monstruos sedientos de sangre o muriendo de millones de maneras. Y, por supuesto, esperaba con ansias el 31 de octubre. Lo preparaba todo con antelación, escondiendo algunos pensamientos cuando Koala estaba cerca y escabulléndose de cuando en cuando para dibujar seres rotos y negros a los que les faltaban varios órganos, la cabeza o incluso tenían el propio cerebro en la mano, chorreando algún líquido indescriptible que ojalá nadie llegue a ver en su propio cuerpo.

Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que trastocó su idea del perfecto Halloween: el Cetrero Fantasmal apareció en la sede de la Armada Revolucionaria a altas horas de la noche del 30 de octubre. Mihawk _Ojos de Halcón_ venía en son de paz, sólo buscaba entregar un comunicado de un posible peligro que azotaría la institución pronto. Aunque pertenecía al Ouka Shichibukai, el espadachín andaba en equilibrio entre la Marina, los piratas y los revolucionarios; aunque en el último grupo sólo permanecía por el estrecho contacto que mantenía con el jefe, Dragon, pues sus ideales correspondían principalmente a la piratería.

Nico Robin despertó inquieta. Sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir más rápido de lo que esperaba, y se estremeció cuando vio a aquel hombre tan sumamente intimidante aparecer navegando en un barco repleto de cruces y velas, quizá para ahuyentar a los espíritus o quizá para atraerlos.

La mujer creó una copia de sí misma, quien bajó las escaleras desde su dormitorio hasta el enorme _hall_ y se escondió tras la puerta, con oídos _fleur_ repartidos por todo el lugar.

Dragon no estaba en el cuartel, había salido a una importante misión de infiltración en el ejército enemigo; así que Sabo estaba a cargo de recibir al Shichibukai.

\- Supongo que conocerá el estado de Gecko Moria, ¿verdad? – preguntó Mihawk, con respeto, mientras acariciaba su collar juguetonamente con una mano.

\- Desaparecido, probablemente muerto – recitó el revolucionario.

\- Vivo con una de sus antiguas aliadas. Me ha relatado cosas increíbles, bizarras y asquerosas de ese maldito. Nunca me ha dado buena espina. El caso es que, por fuentes varias, me he enterado de que viene hacia aquí, no entiendo para qué. De hecho, llevo sintiendo una presencia detrás de mí desde que partí en viaje.

\- Entiendo – comentó Sabo, quien no acababa de estar tranquilo.

Robin se perdió una parte de la conversación banal que mantuvieron desde entonces, porque le pareció que alguien susurraba su nombre desde alguna parte de aquel sitio. De noche daba más miedo, pues las paredes viejas goteaban lentamente y el moho brillaba, resbalando como fluido fresco y aterrizando de manera escalofriante en el suelo, formado de un tipo de piedra oscuro que parecía cambiar de forma a cada momento, mostrando caras desesperadas de alguien que nunca llegó a existir.

\- Está bien, pero sólo puedo quedarme hasta mañana – el espadachín se detuvo para carraspear -. Mi discípulo está llevando un ayuno de una semana, y quiero estar allí si no consigue sobrevivir tantas horas sin agua. Será divertido ver como perece lenta y deliciosamente.

Sabo sonrió nerviosamente, sin saber muy bien cómo tomar aquella ¿broma?; pero sintiendo cierta simpatía por aquel tipo tan extraño.

\- Sin problemas – contestó -. Aunque creo que la única cama libre está en la habitación de Robin; y Dragon no querrá que nadie duerma en su cama, sea quien sea, lo digo por experiencia – dijo irónicamente.

\- ¿Robin? ¿Nico Robin? ¿La misma que lleva toda la noche escuchando nuestra conversación con ciertos oídos salidos de su habilidad?

El muchacho frunció el ceño, sin entender muy bien aquella pregunta retórica.

La Robin _fleur_ se acercó lentamente, con una sonrisa traviesa, y dijo con tono risueño:

\- Zoro te admira mucho.

\- ¿Roronoa Zoro? – preguntó el hombre con desdén, examinando a la mujer de los pies a la cabeza – Conozco a ese muchacho mejor de lo que crees.

Sabo miraba a ambos al mismo tiempo, sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando y sin saber con exactitud qué debía hacer. Al fin, se decidió por interrumpirles y cortar de alguna manera la tensión que se estaba creando.

\- No os importa dormir en el mismo sitio, ¿no? – murmuró, algo tímido, aunque sin que le temblara la voz.

\- Estaré encantado – afirmó el espadachín firmemente, seguido de un ligero asentimiento de su compañera.

La Robin _fleur_ se desvaneció en pétalos, para sorpresa de Mihawk. El rubio ya estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades de la mujer.

Cuando el espadachín llegó al dormitorio, se la encontró dormida, con los ojos cerrados de manera enigmática, como si fuera a levantarse en cualquier momento. Se quitó el sombrero y apagó la vela con la que había estado iluminando el pasillo. Suspiró, preparando mentalmente una vez más la información sobre Gecko Moria, que debería repetir al día siguiente.

Se tapó con las mantas, susurró un suave "buenas noches" y, acompañado de un bostezo, hizo un amago de empezar a roncar; pero su intención se vio interrumpida por Robin, la verdadera Robin, que habló por primera vez:

\- ¿Le gustan las pesadillas? – comentó, clavando sus azulísimos ojos en la espalda de él.

\- Eso es una pregunta improcedente. Conoce la respuesta. Es obvia.

\- Eso es un sí – no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación que se vio confirmada por un breve asentimiento por parte de _Ojos de Halcón_ -. Pues que sueñe con algo terrorífico entonces.

Ambos dejaron los párpados entrecerrados, dejando ver un amenazador iris luminoso que asustaba y, a la vez, infundía respeto.

\- Hasta mañana.

Mientras el espadachín pronunciaba esas palabras, doce campanadas sonaron fuertemente en los oídos de ambos, distorsionadas por un ruido que nunca llegaron a identificar. Robin se sobresaltó mucho más que su compañero.

En la institución no había un solo reloj. Y mucho menos un campanario.

Ambos de pronto se encontraron juntos envueltos en un hilo chorreante que se iba descosiendo poco a poco. Su cara quemaba a rabiar, derritiéndose poco a poco; pero, por más que intentaban abrir los ojos, sus globos oculares no respondían. Mejor dicho, no existía pupila alguna en ellos, pues estaban completamente en blanco.

Los dos empezaron a reír de manera sincera. Disfrutaban. El terror era lo mejor que podían haber tenido, sobre todo si es lo único a lo que aferrarte cuando lo has dado todo por perdido.

Una voz se alzó sobre ellos, voz que conocían bastante bien:

\- ¡Buenas noches, feliz Halloween! _Kishishishi_ … Vengo por conveniencia, pero la verdad es que suponéis un enorme reto para mí.

Los piratas se volvieron sobre sí mismos, pero, obviamente, seguían sin ver nada. No obstante, el miedo no había corrido por sus venas en ningún momento.

\- Quiero que esta noche paséis miedo. Mucho miedo – continuó la voz -. Estuve a punto de morir, pero el Diablo (creo) me salvó (creo), y me dijo que para quedarse con mi alma tenía que conseguir lo que él nunca había conseguido hacer: quedarse con la vuestra.

Robin estuvo a punto de preguntar el por qué el Diablo querría sus almas; pero se dio cuenta de que sus cuerdas vocales se habían incinerado hasta convertirse en cenizas.

La vista de los dos se vio reparada al aparecer en un cementerio, y encontraron una enorme mesa cubriéndolos, llena de lo que parecían ser termitas de ojos rojos cuyo próximo objetivo sería comerse sus entrañas.

Ninguno de los dos se inmutó.

Una taza de café apareció mágicamente en la mano de Robin. Quemaba. No la podía soltar, era como si estuviese unida a su cuerpo. Lo mismo pasó con Mihawk; pero esta vez era con una copa de vino. Les dolía a rabiar, pero no iban a perder su orgullo en algo tan banal como una pesadilla. Ni de coña.

Entonces, algo apareció delante del cetrero. Una mujer. Sonreía. Sus ojos eran exactos a los del hombre, igual de intimidantes; y, al clavarlos en él, una entre ellos se formó.

\- No quería ser muy cliché. Sólo revivir vuestros traumas del pasado – se sonrojó Moria.

\- Cabrón.

Notó cómo la mujer tenía un cuchillo en la mano. Un pequeño Mihawk, llorón, se acercaba a su madre. Le pedía un beso, un abrazo, una caricia. La mujer lo apuñaló una, dos, tres veces; y el chico sólo podía defenderse con una katana de madera que guardaba en el cinto. Las lágrimas discurrían por los ojos de los dos y, también, por los del mayor. Sabía la desagradable escena que se avecinaba a continuación.

Robin ni siquiera cerró los ojos. De hecho, hasta le resultaba divertido. La mujer, después de dar el último corte a su hijo, se clavó el arma en el cuello y lo desgarró. Sin embargo, todo no quedó ahí. Incluso sin cabeza, continuó en busca de su _pequeño_ , pero esta vez se dirigió a la versión adulta del niño.

Y entonces, por primera vez en años, volvió a sentir miedo. Y desapareció.

En ese momento, la pirata se dio cuenta de que iba a llamar a su madre. No quería hacer lo mismo otra vez. Imposible.

Forcejeó, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en un cementerio, sino en el barco donde escapó de Ohara cuando era niña. Gritó. No sentía miedo, pero sí desesperación.

Ahí estaba. Nico Olvia. Exclamó "¡MAMÁ!" con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella no quiso escucharla. Se puso de pie, harta, y le dispararon. No cayó. Se dio la vuelta y, con las cuencas de los vacíos y media boca cosida, cogió la mano a la adulta Robin. Sonrió, pero era una sonrisa inhumana. Su hija no lo pudo evitar, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a discurrir. No quería tener esa imagen de su madre.

Se dio cuenta de que había estado toda la vida disfrutando del miedo, porque era la única manera de rehuirlo. Si no puedes con tus enemigos, únete a ellos, dicen. Y no iba a perder ahora.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en su madre. En su precioso pelo albino, en sus ojos azules, en su nariz clavada a la suya. La sustituyó por ese monstruo que pretendía ser Nico Olvia.

.

Se despertó de nuevo en la habitación. Mihawk yacía en la cama de al lado, con la mirada vacía y los ojos llorosos.

No volvieron a hablar del tema. Mihawk se fue por donde había venido.

Jamás oyeron hablar de Gecko Moria de nuevo.

* * *

Y esta es mi entrada para el reto, subida a última hora. Ha sido un poco alternativa xD espero que os guste!


End file.
